


A Place where I Belong

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, Depression, Family Issues, Fear, Insecurity, Multi, and her life, but it's mostly her thoughts, feeling lost, main character is not in a relationship with any of the overwatch members, mentions of drug use, most of this is very 'main character' based and less about overwatch, overwatch and the heros and stuff will be a big part, the story will revolve around her mostly, until the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Audrey Liu had been alone for years.Parents who were displeased with her. They still welcomed her, of course, but she felt wrong in their presence.A brother who despised her and was always under the influence of drugs.Alone.Until a strange robot man under the name of Sparrow takes interest in her.She does some digging, discovering terrifying and shocking things about her brother figure, and getting herself in things she never wanted to be in.But all for a place where she wouldn't be alone anymore.Where she would belong.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please bear with me!!
> 
> Thank you guys!  
> Find me on tumblr as well, I run an askblog for Overwatch!
> 
> http://flowerdoodle78.tumblr.com/

The room was dark.

Cold, almost.

 

Blankets wrapped around her legs, the only sound being her breathing.

Silence filled the air.

Silence, the one thing she couldn’t stand.  
Finally, she kicked the covers off and turned on the lights and the radio. Noise filled the room, forcing the silence out again and she relaxed.

Seventeen year old Audrey Liu. Dropped out of school to create art, make cartoons and comics. It was doing her well, she made a steady income from the comics, shirts, mugs, and other objects she sold online. Her parents supported her as well, despite being Chinese and placing great emphasis on education. She felt grateful of their understanding that academics wasn’t her thing. She wasn’t the most outgoing person, either. Finding a boyfriend had been on her list of things to do for a while.

Yet now, she felt more alone than ever. The darkness had been forced back and the silence had been muffled. But still, the creeping, aching feeling of being alone crawled down her back. She sighed, realizing it was another one of those nights. Grabbing her phone, Audrey yanked on her jacket and headed out the door.

✩ ✩ ✩

As soon as she left the house, her spirits lifted. The busy plaza was bursting with energy, no matter how early or late it was.

People were always coming and going where she lived. A busy, crowded city not unlike New York with vendors always trying to sell things, kids running with newly bought toys, teenagers having fun and chatting over dinners.

“Audrey!”

Audrey turned, following the sound of her name.  
She’d been called over by an older woman, holding a bag in her hand and waving at her. Audrey sighed, knowing just what this was about.

“Good evening, Helen.”

Helen, the old woman who ran one of the many fruit stands at the outdoor market, scowled at Audrey and thrust the bag at her.

“Take it. Too many this morning, nobody bought them. They’re still fresh, just don’t leave them out for more than a week.”  
Audrey shook her head, having played this role many times before.

“Oh, Helen, if you keep giving me free fruit I might get used to it.”

The old woman scowled, but forced the bag into her hand and then turned away as if she had important things to do.  
“Go, you and I both have better things to do.”  
Helen waved her away. Audrey smiled lightly and, when Helen wasn’t looking, slipped some bills under a basket of nuts.

She walked down the old dirt path, leading away from the chatter and laughter of the plaza. Instead, Audrey walked towards the park.

She raised her hands and swept her already short hair into short pigtails, sliding earbuds in and letting music take her mind off of things. Audrey settled on a bench, tilting her head back and staring at the stars above her.

They were pretty, yes, but also dangerous. When would one decide it didn’t like being in space anymore? When would it come spiraling down to the earth, fire and smoke in a trail behind it? Snapping out of her trance, Audrey slid her hand down to her phone.  
A timer was set for half an hour, in case she fell asleep, and she went back to gazing off into the sky above.

 

“It’s a little late for someone like you to be out alone, isn’t it?”

 

Audrey’s eyes opened, the dark brown orbs sliding over to another person beside her. She wrinkled her nose, opening her eyes wider to study the… Being in front of her. He was either wearing a suit of some sort with a mask, or he was an omnic.

 

“... Not when you know the city as well as I do.” Her reply came smooth, guarded. The omnic-man laughed, seemingly entertained. “Who’re you? Not to sound rude, but I don’t usually strike up conversations with people I don’t know. My name is Audrey.” She added the last part as an afterthought. The omnic-man seemed to consider his words before speaking.

 

“Sparrow.”


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is progressing too fast, please comment or something! I want to learn to write better! :)

Days, weeks, passed.  
Audrey realized.

It was like having a brother, she realized. One that actually cared about her instead of a fake like her blood brother.   
It brought a smile to her lips, looking at herself in the mirror. For once, she didn’t see an ugly witch. A weak girl.

She saw a stronger, more confident young woman.

She was healing.

✩ ✩ ✩

Everything felt clearer after a few weeks of talking with Sparrow. 

Although she was suspicious of him, she trusted him. After all, what kind of a name was Sparrow? But she trusted him with many things.

Her fear, her insecurities, she’d shared with him. Every night, she told him a little bit about herself, holding back with details. Her parents. Her job. Her hobbies.   
In turn, he told her about himself. How he’d grown up in Japan. His ‘troubles’ with his brother and how he left Japan to get away from it all, to explore. 

And tonight?  
She was going to talk more. About herself. About her past boyfriend, who turned out to be her brother’s drug dealer. 

Spread out on a blanket, Audrey sighed and closed her eyes.   
Sparrow lay next to her, the green across his mask glowing brightly.

“There was no going back after that. He was hooked, everyone could see it. He was pissed when I told him we’d broken up.”  
She had loved him too, with all her heart. Nolan White.  
She spoke softly, tracing her lips with her finger. Sparrow was quiet, face hidden behind his mask.

“The last time I saw either of them was six months ago. My brother went back with him to his apartment. I called the police of course, but they were gone when the authorities got there. I haven’t heard anything or seen a trace of him since then.”  
She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Sparrow.

“How did you deal with it?”  
He was quiet before speaking.

“I wasn’t there to think about it, I suppose. In a way, I was gone. I might as well have been…”   
He stopped, the sadness leaking into the air.

“I might as well have been dead. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.”  
Sparrow let out a soft sigh, the apology almost flowing out of him. Audrey found herself watching him with a solemn expression, almost sad.

“There’s no need to feel sorry. We have… contacted each other in the past. I had an excellent teacher to guide me through my hardships. I trust you will find one someday.”

Audrey smiled slightly, opening her mouth to say something, when suddenly he shot up from his original position.   
He seemed to be listening, maybe to something inside his mask. 

Sparrow turned to her, a tight air of urgency around him.

“Audrey, I apologize. I must take my leave now. I hope to see you again soon, and I hope you have a good night.”  
He was gone before she could say anything else, taking off into the trees, the opposite direction from which he had come from. 

Audrey sat up, curling her arms around her legs and watching the green glow fade farther and farther into the forest. 

Her insecurities and fear came closer as he went farther.


	3. the Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drug dealing, I promise

Days passed.

Nights passed as well, longer than ever.   
Sparrow was nowhere to be seen. No sign of him at night. No green glow, soft mechanical hum. 

Nobody to keep the fear and sadness away. 

The pressure increased, the darkness grew darker, the silence was louder. Despite her best attempts, the insecurity followed her.   
Only one way to take care of this problem.  
✩ ✩ ✩

She hadn’t been in that part of the city for a few weeks now. 

Not that she missed it too horribly, just a little bit.   
With Sparrow and their late night talks, she didn’t need a reason to. Now, however, she needed it. Horribly. 

It was a gang, or a club of some sort, located in the back corner of a small, rather quiet and unpopular nightclub.   
Walk to the task-dealer, get your task, go through with it, and go home a little bit richer than before. It doubled as a social space as well, where she spent most of her time looking for friends.  
The only friend she had made was the task-dealer, Kwong. He’d laughed at first.

“Not my first name, but it’s what everyone here calls me. Maybe you’ll get close enough to know my first name, yeah?”

Audrey tugged on a pair of shorts, a black croptop and a jacket.   
She grimaced at the reflection in the mirror, the face of a girl with no reason to exist. Ignoring the fear and darkness behind her, she shut the door and made her way down. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Audrey slid past a couple, trying not to react to the way they were laughing and whispering. She ordered a beer, taking the cold can in her warm, sweaty hands and making her way to the back corner.  
Kwong, along with his friend and some others, were already there, talking and exchanging tasks. 

Kwong greeted her as she approached him, making her way through the bodies of drunk and drugged-up people.  
“You’ve been out for a while. Find a replacement? Maybe a robot.”

His tone was light, joking. Of course he knew.  
As the task-dealer, he knew everything about everyone. There was no doubt all the people he talked to knew something or other about a robot-man in the city.  
He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, swinging his head back to move his dark hair out of his face.

“Yeah, you were a little boring. Maybe try dressing a little flashier. I’m thinking some neon and sequins.”  
Audrey scoffed, downing the last of her beer and tossing the can out. 

Kwong rolled his eyes, turning to his friend.   
“Hey Julie. Tell the others to lay off on the alcohol, I’ll be back soon enough.”

Julie was his most trusted friend, his shadow almost. Audrey had never seen him without Julie, right behind him.   
Everyone debated as to if they were dating or not, if they were brother and sister, if they were working together. 

She probably knows his first name

Cringing at herself, Audrey tried not to think about it anymore.

Kwong led her to the back alley and reached into his pocket.

“Okay, let’s see… if you’re up for some adventure, I hear there’s going to be a firework run in about two hours. Set one, run, repeat. You’ve been on one before I think, you know how it goes. They’re looking for extra people since a few bailed. You’ve got time to kill if you accept.”

Audrey took the task without second thoughts, desperate for a distraction.   
She slipped the paper in her pocket and accepted the first half of the money. Kwong saluted her, a grin on his face, then turned back and entered the club without another word. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Sweat dotted her forehead, the bandana doing little to block it.

She gripped the matchbox in one hand. A burner phone was nestled in her pocket, in case of emergencies.   
Her teammate for the night was quiet, rubbing the flat colored plastic of the packaging on the fireworks. 

Finally, he waved her forward just as a firework went off. 

Audrey took her second bandana and covered the lower half of her face while her teammate set the firework on the ground.  
“Light it.”

Audrey struck the match and lit the fuse. 

“Go, go go go,”  
Her teammate’s eyes were filled with fire, excitement. Rage, almost. Audrey followed him, taking a hidden path back to the club and breathing hard.   
A smile was on her face, despite the sirens of the police behind her and the fear that had followed her this far.

✩ ✩ ✩

She slipped back into the club, another beer in hand.   
Kwong raised his eyebrows and winked as she returned the slip of paper, dealing out yet another finished task of many. 

As she left the club, the uneasiness and fear curled around her.

She couldn’t shake that someone was following her, watching her, stalking her.   
Instead, she walked faster until she reached the plaza. It was still alive, even if a few people were gone.   
No big surprise, it was about 3AM and she was tired.

✩ ✩ ✩

He watched her walk home, careful to hide all his noticeable features. 

Her face shifted.

He’d learned that she’d created a mask to hide her feeling and emotions, a very well and strong mask he’d very rarely seen off or cracked.   
But now, there were cracks and splits in the fine mask.   
The girl looked seconds away from tears, from breaking.

He barely had time to dash away as she began sprinting home.


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update!  
> Yaaay, I'm being productive.
> 
> More of the heroes will be introduced soon, so please hang on and stay with me!  
> :)

Audrey awoke, feeling dizzy and hungover. 

She sighed, seeing it was already 10AM.   
Ignoring her pounding headache, she moved to make a brunch for herself. As the bread toasted and the chicken cooked, she went to wash her face in the bathroom.

She returned, feeling somewhat better and cleaner. 

Settling with her food, Audrey relaxed.   
The last box of her comic prints had been shipped out and she had no ongoing projects. It was time to relax, to gather herself.  
After all, she couldn’t rely on Sparrow to bring her back from every episode she had. Audrey sipped her coffee and sighed.

Sparrow… He had become someone close to her.   
A brother. He was her brother.   
In her head, she referred to him as brother, sometimes even 大哥. The Chinese words for ‘big brother’, word she had never dared to think or speak since her brother had left her.

As Audrey cleared the dishes and set her mug in the sink, a sinking feeling made its way into her stomach.  
She turned quickly, looking out her window.

Her window was basically her wall, seeing as how she’d replaced the entire wall with window. It was easier to see scenery, to sleep at night.

To watch for her brother’s return.

She shook her head, scolding herself for being so foolish.  
The anger and fear surrounded her, laughing at her. Audrey ignored them, moving to her bedroom and laying down for a nap.

It’s because I’m still hungover, not because I can’t handle being awake right now

Laughter filled her ears and made her head hurt more.

✩ ✩ ✩

“I missed you. You were gone for two weeks.”

“I am aware, Audrey.”

“... Cool.”

The dim green glow of his mask made up for the silence between them, a silence she’d only ever experienced with Sparrow before.

A silence that would have been awkward with anyone else, but comfortable with him.

She sat on the hill, next to her friend.   
He was sitting with his legs crossed, neat, presentable. Unlike herself, legs splayed apart and lying freely. 

“You know, you’re kinda like a brother.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.  
Sparrow’s head turned to face her, the green light becoming brighter. 

“Is that so?”

Audrey's throat closed up.

“I-I… Fuck, I mean… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it- I know you and your brother weren’t on very good terms-I didn’t mean to-”

“Audrey-”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken-”

“Audrey, I’m no-”

“I should go, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you now-”

“AUDREY!” 

She hadn’t even realized she was crying, gasping for air.   
Sparrow’s hand floated over her shoulder, hesitant to touch for fear that… that… that what? That she would explode? She would lash out? 

“Audrey, I’m not angry. I’m glad, and honored, that you think I could be your older brother. After what happened to you, I am very happy that you can still talk to me, even with how you see me now. Please don’t be ashamed that you mentioned me being like a bother to you. What happened between my brother and I has been settled. I only hope you help you settle what has happened between you and your brother.”

Audrey was breathing heavily, even though the tears were gone.   
Sparrow gently touched her and, seeing no reaction, helped her up. She rose on shaky legs and thanked him.   
A thought occurred to her, that she was glad.

She was glad he was here to help her.   
Without him, it would have just been another night. 

✩ ✩ ✩

Unsure of how she had gotten home, she rose from bed feeling distorted and guilty. 

Memories of her pointing her home out to Sparrow, leaning on him as he led her home, letting him turn on the lights and close her windows.

Letting him stay the night on the couch.

Guilt swallowed her as she made her way to the kitchen from the bathroom.  
How could she be so selfish? How could she take him from his home, make him stay with her for an entire night? Just because she was insecure? Because she thought he was cool?

“Audrey?”

She turned, putting on a fake smile.

✩ ✩ ✩

He watched her stumble from the bathroom into her kitchen, her expression full of anger and something else.   
Something he was more than familiar with.

“Audrey?”  
She turned and he scowled, glad she couldn’t see his face.

Her mask had been placed back on, perfect and happy.

“Good morning Sparrow. I assume you eat, and I also assume you don’t want me to see you with your mask off so I’ll eat in my room.”  
She handed him a plate of breakfast foods, the mask not once moving or cracking. The corner of his lips twitched into a frown.   
Her mask was a kind of mask he once wore as well, one he knew about very well.

She fled to her room and he let her.  
As he settled at the small table, he removed his mask and began eating.   
A sudden thought entered his mind.

If he was going to be her brother, he couldn’t sit by and let this happen, could he?

He stared at the clock, thinking.

No, no he couldn’t.  
He lifted his wrist and punched in a series of numbers, moving to the bathroom and closing the door to ensure she couldn’t hear him.

“Hello, Mei? Is Zenyatta with you?”


	5. Strangers

The room was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off.

Her plate of food lay untouched on her desk, messy with scattered pens and papers.

Audrey settled on her bed, staring at the plain wall.   
In the dark, it was hard to see anything. The wall was black. Or was it off-white? It was funny how a difference in lighting made everything change so much.

She dimly registered the sound of the front door opening and closing, taking a few seconds to process.  
Rising from the bed, Audrey stumbled. She made her way to the front room and upon seeing it empty, she burst into tears.

Why was she crying?   
Because she missed Sparrow? Because she was alone again? Because she was scared? Scared of what? 

The darkness rushed forward to grab her, wrap around her like an unwanted blanket of ice.

✩ ✩ ✩

He dropped to his knees, landing perfectly on the rooftop.

Dipping down, he checked the window to make sure it was the right house. Once he had confirmed it was, he flicked his wrist out and removed a lock pick.   
It was easier than going in through the front door anyway, she was probably asleep.

He slid inside, waving his hand as a signal for his friends to enter as well.  
The sound of ice hitting the ground relaxed him.

“Remember, call me Sparrow.”

✩ ✩ ✩

“What the actual hell,”

Audrey gaped at the two, technically three, uninvited guests in her house.   
Sparrow and his two friends occupied three seats of her house, looking relaxed and rather sheepish.   
Audrey stormed over to her robotic friend, anger simmering in her eyes. 

“What are these strangers doing in my house?”  
Her voice was ice-thin, almost breaking the border into rage-filled. 

Sparrow raised his hand in what was supposed to be a calming gesture, standing.   
“These are my friends. They’re here to help you with your situation with your brother, where he is and help him recover from his addiction. If you want, of course. They’re only here today so they can talk to you about what you’re okay with. If you decide to accept, that is.”

He moved to walk past her, towards the balcony.   
“I’ll leave you three with some privacy.”

Audrey turned to the two strangers, now standing in front of her.   
The girl had glasses and a blue coat on. The other seemed to be an omnic, a shambali monk from the looks of it.

“Hello! My name is Mei-Ling Zhou, but call me Mei. This is my friend, Zenyatta!”   
She had a happy, bubbly voice. Audrey nodded slowly, still somewhat angry over the unexpected intrusion.

“Sincerest apologies for breaking and entering, miss. Our friend Sparrow assured us you would be alright with it.”

Audrey raised her eyebrows then gave an exasperated sigh.   
Whatever he wanted to do he could do. Not that she could stop him or anything. Audrey buried her head in her hands and groaned.  
“Yeah. So you want to help me?”

Nods, from both of them.

“Yeah, see, I don’t really NEED help. I’m fine. Thank you for offering, but I’m fine. I have this under control.”

With that, Audrey turned and stormed off to her room.

✩ ✩ ✩

 

“She denied your help, master?”

“It appears so… Sparrow.”

“Mm.”

“When will you tell her the truth? The longer you wait, the higher the possibility of you having to pick everything up and leave. She’s in pain, you leaving will not help her.”

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Soon."
> 
> Aka, eighteen years lmfao


	6. A Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and Genji finds it hard to concentrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad stuff happens I guess

Audrey rolled onto her stomach, staring at the computer screen.

No ideas came to her despite the growing pit of despair inside her.

A knock on the door and a sliver of light came from Sparrow, opening the door and peering inside.  
Audrey ignored him.

“Audrey-”

“So you think there’s something wrong with me? Is that it? You want me to… to get help? I thought you said I was fine. I’m normal. There’s nothing wrong with me, but you still ask others to ‘help’ me. This is MY brother. My life. It was fine before you showed up. I can’t believe you invited STRANGERS into my house without my permission, without asking. And my brother? really?”

As she spoke, the darkness giggled and the anxiety and fear took her hands. The harsher her words were, the fiercer her lies, the darker and darker her thoughts became, the three laughed at her. Welcomed her back.

‘We missed you’

‘You’re finally back’

‘You shouldn’t have left anyway’

‘The light hurts, stay with us’

Audrey let them.  
‘It’s nice to be back’   
She thought sadly, bitterly.

✩ ✩ ✩

He watched as the room and the space around her seemed to turn darker, colder. A strange chill ran up his back, his mind twisting.

Audrey stared blankly at him, all emotion and life having escaped her eyes. 

He could almost see the negative thoughts clouding her, distorting and painful to be in. Her face expressed no emotions other than pain and anger.   
Finally, he bowed.

“My apologizes. I will leave you now, if that’s what you want.”

Audrey gave no response, eyes cast downward.

He gave a heavy sigh, turning to leave.  
“I’ll always be here if you need me again. I hope to see you again soon, sister.”

The door closed.

✩ ✩ ✩

Days flew by with no sign of Sparrow. 

Audrey’s life pieced itself back together quite well, her nighttime adventures keeping her mind off more dark things.

Like now, she was breathing hard under the night sky.   
Her partner, a young girl with long dark hair by the name of Lee, was crouched next to her. Both of them had the standard items, a burner phone and matches.  
Lee flipped a coin in her hand, giving Audrey a smirk.

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered.”  
Audrey turned to look at her partner, eyes flickering between the space behind them.

“I’ve seen you around a lot. You don’t seem like the kind who does this for the thrill. Or the money. You look well rested, and I’ve seen you asleep in the club before. So you’re not an insomniac as far as I can tell.”  
Lee tucked the coin away as a car drove by. 

“So why do you do it?”

Audrey was quiet, thinking to herself.   
Why? Why did she do it?

Yeah, it was fun, but the risk of being caught outweighed that. And money meant nothing to her, she had a steady income. So why?

“It’s just something to do.”

Her throat felt tight, the words forcing their way out of her.   
Lee seemed to buy it, or she didn’t. Either way, she didn’t ask again. Her gaze zeroed in on the green light flickering on the side of a building.

“Our signal. Let’s go.”

Audrey followed Lee, running in the cover of darkness and looking back every now and then to make sure nobody was following them.  
Of course, she missed the concealed green light streaking aside them.

✩ ✩ ✩

Audrey wrapped bandages around her hands and knuckles.   
Despite her best efforts, she had still gotten injured on her night out. The pink water drained down the sink as Audrey studied herself in the mirror. 

Dark spaces under her eyes and an obvious paleness in her skin really gave away how she was taking care of herself.   
She gave a resigned sigh and turned the water off, drying her hands and leaving the bathroom. As the light clicked off behind her, she paused and changed course.

She opened the glass door and walked onto the balcony, putting her head in her hand and leaning on the railing.   
The night sky was clear, pure black, no stars. The only thing in the darkness was the moon, a giant, round light. Audrey looked down at the city beneath her, wondering if her brother was in the crowd.   
Wandering around, looking for her. 

Why not? 

She was looking for him after all, wouldn’t he be looking for her? No, of course he wouldn’t. He’d given up on their family a long time ago and in turn, they’d given up on him.   
Of course, she didn’t blame him.

Audrey closed her eyes, trying to remember what he was like before everything went wrong.   
He wasn’t the kindest, nor the smartest. But he was her brother, what more could she have asked of him?

She sighed, irritated with herself. 

“He left.”  
She said out loud. Even talking to herself about the subject, she sounded exasperated. 

“He’s not coming back anytime soon.”

✩ ✩ ✩

He walked down the hallway, thinking about his friend.   
How was she doing? He’d left rather abruptly, not even leaving anything for her. However, it was what she wanted.   
He couldn’t change her mind.

“Genji!”

He turned, barely catching the girl before she slammed into him.

“Where’ve you been, love? I haven’t seen you in a long time!”  
Tracer slapped him playfully on the shoulder, a grin flitting over her face. Despite that, exhaustion was evident on her features.

He chuckled, crossing his arms.  
“Just took some time for myself, Lena. how have you been, you look as you might fall over now.”

Tracer sighed, rolling her eyes at him.   
“I’m fine, Genji. Just… some trouble. With Talon. Reaper was spotted ‘round Dorado.”

Genji motioned for her to walk with him.  
He led her to the kitchen, making tea and heating some rice cakes for them. As he removed his mask, Tracer spoke again.  
“There’s also been some small things going on around in another area. We’re currently taking up with someone to see if she knows anything.”

Genji nodded, mind far away. 

“Genji? Love, you’ve been nodding your head for a while now. You tired?”  
He shook his head, clearing his muddy thoughts. 

“My apologies, Lena. I suppose I am. Would you mind if I rested?”

Tracer beamed at him.   
“Course, love! I think I could use some rest too, I’ll see you later!”

Genji watched as she set her cup and dish in the sink and left, leaving him in a sunlight-warmed room. 

✩ ✩ ✩

He jolted awake, squinting blearily at his room’s ceiling. 

His transceiver beeped urgently on the nightstand.   
“Genji! Genji, we need you down at the dropship, now! Get your things and hurry!”

Mercy’s panicked voice echoed off the device and Genji grabbed his things, working as fast as he could.  
As he ran to the dropship, he could already see wounded agents of all rank.

“Genji! Thank god, you have to go with Tracer and McCree. Talon has sects up and they have hostages! Athena will give you a brief on the ship, but please just go!”  
D.VA shoved him onto the ship, where a tired McCree and bleeding Tracer sat, and tumbled in after him. 

Tracer was bandaging her shoulder, McCree drinking coffee.   
Genji sat at one of the tables, making eye contact with McCree, who tipped his hat and closed his eyes. 

“Hello, Genji.”

Athena’s symbol appeared on the screen in front of him.   
“You will be helping Tracer and McCree extract a group of civilians from Talon. This is purely an extract mission, your main goal will to be to get the civilians to safety.”

D.VA tapped her foot nervously, toying with her mech call on her wrist.   
“We’ve yet to lose anyone, but…. Talon is pushing, they’re collecting more area. They’re trying to draw us out.”

Genji nodded, hands clasped in his lap.

What a mess.


End file.
